Delivery Boy
by Insomnia On High
Summary: Damnit, he always gets all the chocolate! -HAPPY VALENTINES DAY, SON! :3- Shonen-ai.


**Frohe Valentinstag, minna!!**

**OMG, I'M WRITING A T-RATED FIC??**

**...yeah. :grins:**

**Only warnings I have for you are super-fluffy shounen-ai and symptoms that may include profuse, fangirlish squealing and "awwww"ing. XD Oh, and going over this, I notice I swear a lot. o.o. Whatever, you all don't mind. XD**

**-Doesn't own Naruto-**

**:D**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha doesn't like sweet things. At all.

Least of all, _chocolate_.

So much hype over a common candy the color of shit. Nasty.

Naruto Uzumaki loves sweet things.

Especially chocolate.

Too bad none of the girls gave him chocolate this Valentine's Day.

-.-.-

Okay, so Sakura gave him a pink carnation from Ino's flower shop. She probably stole it.

And, Hinata was following him around a bit earlier...huh...she probably wanted directions to Sasukes house to drop off that massive heart-shaped box of chocolates.

_Fuckin' Sasuke. Lucky bastard. Probably got mountains of chocolate at his house right now._

Naruto kicked a rock on the street, grumbling as couples held each other close and giggled about sweet nothings and little pecks on the cheek. The still-closed-up pink carnation was tucked behind his ear, for all to see that he got SOMETHING for Valentine's Day. Even if it was platonic.

He had managed NOT to buy himself chocolate at the supermarket this afternoon. That was something single _girls_ do, not _guys_. It was tough seeing the chocolate covered cherries. They were his favorite, and he had to walk extra fast past the display and turn his head away from the cardboard hearts.

"Anou...Naruto-kun?" came a nervous voice from the side of the street.

It was Sakura, surprisingly.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan? You're almost never scared? Did something happen?" Naruto asked concernedly. Tenderness got all the girls. _That's what this holiday is all about, right? Being all mushy and stuff?_

"No, that's not...um, I was wondering...if you could, um, deliver something for me...?"

"Hore?" Sakura blushed and stared at her feet, fumbling with a bouquet of roses and a pink box. _Of...chocolate...mmm..._

"Well, you see...I'm kind of too shy to deliver it myself...and you **are** friends with Sasuke-kun, aren't you?"

"Eeeeeeeh?!" Naruto all two of his shopping bags. "So I'm supposed to play delivery boy to...that bastard??"

Sakura nodded. "It would mean an awful lot to me, Naruto-kun. I'm too shy to do it myself..." She blushed again.

"But I..."

"Please, Naruto-kun??" She looked at him with wide, hopeful green eyes. Eyes that, as the upstanding :cough: young gentleman he was, he simply could not resist. After all, she _was_ his crush. _And maybe once the teme rejects her gift, I can console her and...!_

"Hah...fine." He sighed in defeat of the female race.

"Really?! Thanks SO MUCH, Naruto-kun!! Make sure to say it's from me, kay?!" She pulled him into a tight, happy hug. _Yeah..._Naruto thought satiatedly.

"...Um, Naruto-san...?" Half the female population of Konoha, Ino included, popped their heads from behind some bushes, hopeful expressions on and gifts held out.

-.-.-

Laden with what he could swore felt like several hundred pounds of Valentine's Day gifts, Naruto made his way (slowly) to the Uchiha compound. He had considered eating some of it, who would know the difference, right? But no, these girls were counting on him! And in an incredibly Nice Guy act, he restrained himself for claiming the gifts for himself.

Thus we come, late afternoon, to Sasuke Uchiha's front door. Dropping damn near half his load, he signified his presence.

A very sleepy looking Sasuke answered.

"Dobe...? What are _you_ doing here?" he asked in vague distaste.

"Today," Naruto gave a valiant effort to try and get in the front door with his huge outer layer of Valentine's Day paraphernalia, "is Valentine's Day." he stated matter-of-factly.

"...And?" Sasuke shook his head slightly in emphasis, raising one eyebrow.

"And I have been given the unofficial mission of delivering ALL of your fangirl's gifts straight to your house, because all five thousand and seven of them were too shy and 'didn't want to impose!'" he quoted in a pissy, bad imitation of a girl's voice.

"So, you got used. Willingly, too." Sasuke smirked widely. "Usuratonkachi."

He had gotten quite the amount of looks from the other villagers with all the balloons, stuffed animals, flowers, and boxes of chocolate and other sweet things decorating his being.

"Oi!! I just delivered all of this shit to your house, teme!!" Naruto started to rotate and stretch his shoulders, clearly pissed. "The least you could do is pay me some respect!!"

Sasuke stared at the pile of moe for a whole before turning away and yawning. "Don't care."

"Eh?"

"I don't care. I don't know half of them anyway, and besides, I _hate_ sweet things. You can throw them away for all I care."

"Are you **serious?!** These girls went through all the trouble of thinking of you so fondly that they went out and bought you these gifts!! Some of them are even homemade!! I can't believe this!!"

Sasuke shrugged slightly.

"You, you, ungrateful BASTARD!! Here, you get a mountain of presents from a bunch of loving girls and you don't even look twice before you decide to throw them in the garbage!! How do you think that makes them feel?! How do you think _I_ feel, I didn't get anything at all!! I never have!! And you...! You..." Naruto shut his mouth. _Shit._

"Never?" Sasuke asked. "You can have my gifts, if you like sweets that much."

There was an element of mocking in his voice, liking sweets was a very girlish trait. And this was wrong, taking gifts meant for someone else, even if they didn't want them.

But he hadn't had chocolate ALL DAY.

"I...I...fine." Naruto's pissed expression lasted only seconds before he pounced on the heart-shaped boxes of delicious chocolate. All rage faded after his first taste of the yummy sweet.

"Mmmmm...how can you not love thish stufh?" he asked, wide-eyed, to the vaguely amused Sasuke, who shrugged.

"It'sh delishioush!!" Naruto wiggled about on the couch, a seat he had taken without asking from the raven.

"I used to like it a bit when I was little. Before that bastard...left. " Sasuke finished somewhat weakly.

Naruto swallowed and looked down, mood ruined a little. "Oh." he said softly.

"I don't know. I guess I just ate less and less as I got older, and I stopped eating it altogether." Sasuke rested his eyes on the box in front of his teammate. "I haven't had any in...four years, I think." he mused quietly.

Naruto tilted his head, looking at Sasuke. "That's a long time to not have any chocolate."

"Yeah." Sasuke left his standing place in the doorframe to sit next a cross-legged on the couch.

Naruto just looked at the Uchiha for a while before smiling widely. "Want some then? If you haven't had any in that long, maybe you forgot the taste!"

Sasuke just gave him a look.

"What's that for, teme??" Naruto gave something akin to a pout. "Who knows, you might decide you like it again!!"

Sasuke looked away. "I highly doubt that."

"Aw, c'mon!! It's Valentine's Day!! The number one day for eating chocolate!!" He picked out the last of a heart-shaped box and ate it.

_That's not really the point of Valentine's Day..._Sasuke thought to himself, suddenly noticing how close he and the blond were sitting.

"Or are you that much of a picky eater?? Scaredy-cat." Naruto teased, popping a Tootsie roll in his mouth.

Sasuke's lip curled a bit, and his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Tch."

Naruto's blue eyes widened as hands gripped his cheeks, pulling his face forward, and suddenly, Sasuke was kissing him. Somehow, through the shock, or something, his mouth was open and Sasuke's tongue was exploring his mouth.

Naruto didn't know what to think. Why is he...is he...what...? But somehow, he was leaning into the kiss, even, maybe, enjoying...it?

Before he could react, the two boys had broken apart, and Naruto was blushing considerably. Touching his lips, he realized he was also one Tootsie roll short. Sasuke was chewing on it, and contemplating the taste, thinking nothing of the kiss.

"It's alright." Sasuke turned back to Naruto after he had finished the sweet.

"I think...you made it taste better, somehow." Naruto just looked at him with wide blue eyes, a pale hand reaching up and plucking the pink carnation from behind his ear. "Or something." Sasuke finished, smiling.

"Um...Sasuke?" Naruto looked down, blushing again.

"Hm?"

"Would you...um...be my first Valentine?" the blond said rather quickly, looking down at the floor.

Sasuke laughed. "In case you didn't notice, I just kissed you, dobe." Naruto looked up, beginnings of hurt in his eyes. "Of course I'll be your Valentine."

A smile graced Naruto's face, and Sasuke tackled him to the ground.

**

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day!! :shifty eyes: I actually wrote this last year. Omg, you don't know how hard it was for me to keep from deleting it all year without publishing it in the middle of June anyways.**

**:claps: I liked this one.  
**

**If it should be rated M, tell me. I don't think so, but :shrugs: **

**Hooray! Reviews please. :bow: **


End file.
